


Chanyeol/You One-Shots

by 2009TheYearOfUs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2009TheYearOfUs/pseuds/2009TheYearOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Chanyeol/You one-shots~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chanyeol/You One-Shots

You expected your time on the reality show Roommate to be somewhat interesting. 

You were the quiet, shy kind around new people; didn’t have any input in group conversation and generally preferred to listen to everyone else. Only really came out of your shell when someone else made the effort to talk to you, even better in private. 

'Hi… I'm Y/N… Um, if you need me at all, just call. I like to spend time on my own. I'm not lonely, I just enjoy my own company since nothing will bother me that way. I'm not particularly outgoing so don't expect me to say something first and chat?'

Chanyeol turned out just to be that someone. 

When he wasn't socializing with the others and his roommate, Mama Soo, he would be making the effort to sit beside you, tucked up in the corner of your bed against the wall, and talk.

He pretty much became the only reason you had to stay in the apartment with everyone. 

You had been a hermit for the first two days, and if he hadn't noticed and approached you on the third, after your introduction when everyone didn't have a schedule and were finally together, it would have been game over.

After a few days of him just sitting next to you, playing his trusted guitar and singing sweet harmonies, he gained your trust and you opened up to him.  
Cuddles in Chanyeol’s arms were the best kind. Your petite posture molded perfectly into his chest and your head tucked gently into the crook of his. It was like cuddling a big fluffy teddy bear. 

Teddy bears don’t talk, and Chanyeol was usually very chatty, but he knows you struggle to converse so he sits and listens to all you have to say.

And then when you've worn yourself out, you begin to fall asleep in his arms whilst listening to the rhythmic heartbeat against his chest.

He doesn't want to disturb you, so he lays down whilst still cradling you, pulling the blankets over you both and joining you in a deep slumber.


End file.
